


Exilio

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [36]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coronavirus, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Ziva y las palomitas revenidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Nueva York en tiempos de la covid-19 no es el mejor sitio para vivir. Por eso, Tony decide marcharse. La misma parejita y el mismo universo deZiva y las palomitas revenidasporque un poco de fluff nunca viene mal en este tiempo tan feo.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Tiva [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20373
Kudos: 8





	Exilio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroPitseleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPitseleh/gifts).



#

New York, New York y su estúpido tráfico. Incluso arrodillada y sufriendo por la pandemia, la ciudad que nunca duerme rebosaba de coches. Muchos eran de habitantes de la urbe que, como ella, evitaban todo medio de transporte público por temor a los contagios. Mejor dicho, en su caso no era ella, sino Tony quien había insistido en que debía desplazarse de la manera más segura posible. El muy cabezagorda hasta le había comprado un Mini a traición para evitar sus quejas arguyendo que siendo tan pequeño podría aparcarlo sin dificultades.

Estacionar en el garaje, tirar la mascarilla, pasar al aseo, desvestirse, lavar las zonas de piel que habían estado al descubierto con toallitas y jabón, coger la muda cómoda de estar por casa que se había dejado allí por la mañana, vestirse de nuevo. Misión cumplida, había sobrevivido a otro día de trabajo o al menos a la media jornada presencial en días alternos que se había empeñado en mantener. En vista de que Tony no se encontraba en su minicine, supuso que se hallaría en alguna de las plantas superiores, quizá ocupando el despacho desde el que dirigía Stale Popcorn durante la oleada vírica. Por no jugar al escondite, le escribió un mensaje. Traía hambre.

Ante la respuesta de Tony de que lo localizaría en el dormitorio, tomó el ascensor hasta la penúltima planta, la última antes de su querida azotea y que había sido diseñada como el rincón más íntimo para la pareja residente. Ya que Tony había mencionado la alcoba, pasó allí y se sorprendió al no verlo. Lo llamó y la voz de su chico respondió desde el vestidor masculino. ¿Le habría dado por hacer limpieza? No le había comentado nada en los días anteriores. Ziva se dirigió a su zona de almacenar trapitos y se dio de bruces con una escena que no comprendía: maleta abierta, Tony escogía prendas cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Bienvenida, pocholita. —El muy desgraciado. Ahí, a punto de salir por pies y sonriéndole de todas maneras—. Como se suele decir, esto no es lo que parece.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Me vas a ahorrar toda esa estupidez de “no eres tú, soy yo”? ¡Qué detalle!

—Ni lo sueñes, paso de ser solo tu amigo. Como dijo Frank Sinatra, “empieza a extender la noticia, me voy hoy”, aunque no me voy yo solo. Tú también te vienes.

—¿Qué? Tony… No me puedo ir así a no sé dónde. Además, ¿justo ahora?

—Precisamente. ¿Comemos? Te he hecho unas _orecchiette_ con crema de patata, brócoli y salchichas que te vas a chupar los dedos.

—Vale, pero me explicas de qué va todo esto.

Si a un hombre se lo conquistaba por el estómago, ella debía de haber sido el macho más macho en otra vida. El muy capullo de Tony lo sabía. Debía de estar muy decidido a persuadirla y por eso aquella había echado mano de su imbatible pasta fresca. Como siempre, era mejor que la que pudiera encontrar en cualquier restaurante. Sin embargo, después de la primera pinchada le advirtió que no la ablandaría con un poco de comida por deliciosa que estuviera. Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Contaba con ello. Una máquina de matar de primera categoría como tú no se iba a dejar convencer con tan poco. No te preocupes, hay máquina de hacer pasta donde vamos.

—Primero tendré que aceptar irme. Libéralo ya.

—Suéltalo. Acuérdate de Elsa.

—¡Tony! Vengo de un atasco y ni siquiera he podido atajar subiéndome a la acera porque había coches de policía vigilando, no estoy para juegos. Dime qué pretendes.

—Muy sencillo, pocholita. McEnciclopedia me dijo una vez que, según los científicos, si se desatara el apocalipsis zombi en esta ciudad, todos los humanos quedarían infectados en menos de veinticuatro horas. Viendo cómo se comportan nuestros congéneres, en especial los de la clase política, me lo creo perfectamente, pero no me voy a quedar a comprobarlo. Ya nos la hemos jugado bastante. Lo de Dirk Bogarde detrás de Björn Andrésen en _Muerte en Venecia_ siempre me pareció patético y su pretendida búsqueda de la belleza no era más que la justificación de un viejo verde que lo acaba pagando muy caro. Por eso, y ya que disponemos de una maravillosa minimansión en los Hamptons, creo que lo mejor será que nos larguemos a la de ya antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

Se le había ido la cabeza, estaba claro. Pensaba que podía hacer el equipaje y marcharse sin más dejando colgados a sus socios por un antojo. Tony precisó que tenían contratado internet de alta velocidad y televisión por cable con los mismos canales que en casa. Podrían atrincherarse allí y permanecer a salvo sin mayor trastorno ni para Velvet Rope ni para Stale Popcorn. Así, sin más. Se equivocaba. No se iba a convertir en una desplazada por culpa de un estúpido virus. Ninguno de los dos era población de riesgo, la gente de su edad rara vez sufría de complicaciones, la amplia mayoría sobrevivían sin consecuencias. Lo de moverse en coche lo aceptaba, huir le parecía tan exagerado que no se lo plantaba.

—¡Ni que fuera la peste! —concluyó su rosario de quejas.

—No, no es la peste, pero no estoy lo que se dice loco por comprobar las diferencias en mis propias carnes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que cabrear a una trabajadora perturbada de un laboratorio no es buena idea.

Conque Tony había vivido la peste, la de verdad. Todo a cuenta de una fan loca de George Clooney que no compartía la falta de entusiasmo de Popcorn Monster por _Batman y Robin_ y se lo había hecho saber de una forma peculiar: enviándole una carta con una cepa de _yersinia pestis_ que había dado con Tony en Cuidados Intensivos. Por suerte para él, la obsesa desconocía que el virus había sido manipulado para que dejara de reproducirse pasado un tiempo, pero no evitó que Tony quedara al borde de la muerte y tardase en recuperarse. Tanto era así que sus pulmones presentaban cicatrices; nada como para impedirle hacer vida normal, pero sí para que se vacunara de la gripe en cada campaña y le inquietase más que al ciudadano medio infectarse de coronavirus.

—Moraleja: debimos haber puesto el escáner de correo en la sede de la empresa mucho antes y no pienso quedarme aquí.

—No sabía que… Lo siento.

—Regla número seis: nunca te disculpes, es…

—Una estupidez de regla, eso es lo que es. —Extendió la mano y acarició la de Tony—. Tú vete en cualquier caso, márchate de Manhattan. Yo no sé si te puedo acompañar, déjame consultárselo a mi mishpacha.

Tony aceptó, por lo que de inmediato Ziva le escribió un mensaje a Ari. Su hermano se encontraba muy a salvo siguiendo sus pistas en Nueva Zelanda. Imaginaba que tardaría en responder, pero apenas había apoyado el teléfono sobre la mesa, recibió un sucinto “haces bien. Cuídate”. Faltaba avisar a los pingüinos, si bien lo haría después de la tacita de expreso y la porción de tiramisú. El pobre Tony no debía de estar nada convencido de que sus dotes de persuasión fuesen a bastarle. Mientras él se encargaba de la vajilla, ella hizo una videollamada a Malachi y Aaron. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Malachi contestó sin encender la cámara y pidiéndole un momento.

—Si interrumpo algo…

—Nada demasiado escabroso todavía.

La parejita en su cama, con el pecho al aire y, en el caso de Aaron, el cabello revuelto. Quién sabía qué habría más abajo y no le preocupaba desconocerlo. De haberlo sabido, habría hecho una llamada normal. La saludaron con naturalidad y, aunque Malachi trató de ser educado, su marido le escupió que fuese breve. Debía ir al grano. Les comentó que el señor DiNozzo era dueño de una pequeña propiedad en los Hamptons a la que Tony deseaba exiliarse una temporada hasta que la cifra de contagios se volviera menos escandalosa y, pese a que ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo, no los dejaría solos si la necesitaban. Con todo y eso, les aseguró que estaría conectada a diario y cumpliría con labor desde la distancia. Los dos se miraron en uno de sus diálogos mudos, Malachi terminó haciendo un pequeño ofrecimiento con la cabeza y Aaron volvió la vista al monitor con expresión molesta:

—Tengo una pregunta: ¿tú eres tonta?

—¿A ti qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? ¡Tienes un sitio al que largarte y todavía dudas! ¿A qué esperas?

—Siempre puedes confiar en Aaron para que sea la voz de la mesura y la diplomacia —bromeó Malachi—, pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Si podéis marcharos y estar a salvo, hacedlo. Estas semanas estamos teniendo menos reuniones cara a cara, nos podemos hacer cargo nosotros.

—¿Seguro?

—Mira, si no te vas tú, me hago concubina de Tony y me voy yo. Ya lo has oído, vete. Vete y cuidaos tú y ese melón italiano adorable que hemos adoptado, ¿me oyes? Cabrona, qué suerte tienes. Casa en los Hamptons, joder.

—Cuidaos vosotros también —replicó con una sonrisa—. Os dejo seguir con lo vuestro, vamos hablando.

En la cocina, Tony iba guardando alimentos perecederos en una bolsa refrigerada. O había estado escuchando o imaginaba lo que su familia le diría, conque se estaba adelantando. Aun así, la miró inquisitivamente. Ziva se acercó, lo abrazó con fuerza y le confirmó que lo acompañaría. Terminaron su selección de productos, se dirigieron de nuevo a los vestidores y Ziva llenó la maleta con incomodidad. Se sentía como si hubiera regresado a su época de oficial y la tapadera de uno de sus asociados se hubiese visto comprometida, pero la suya todavía se mantuviera, lo cual le proporcionaba apenas el tiempo justo para atar unos pocos cabos sueltos y salir corriendo. Portátil, cargador del móvil, lazo gigante para vestirse solo con él, plancha para el pelo porque de vez en cuando a Tony le gustaba verla hecha una pimpolla… No. Seguro que no se decía así, sonaba demasiado mal. Apenas media hora más tarde, el Maserati emprendía el camino a North Sea.

No eran los únicos que habían tenido la ocurrencia de marcharse a su segunda o vigésima residencia a capear el temporal. El pueblecito se hallaba bastante animado para tratarse de esa época del año. Tony condujo hasta el fondo de saco donde tenía el chalet, metió el vehículo en el garaje y se dedicaron a instalarse. El mobiliario de la propiedad no era el más indicado para aguantar mucho rato al teclado, pero se las arreglarían y tendrían vistas al jardín y la playa que se intuía tras la verja. Ya que habían tenido que alejarse de Popcornville y, con ello, de su gimnasio, decidió que cada mañana saldría a correr a la orilla del mar. Con un poco de suerte, Tony también se apuntaría. No sería eso lo que su culito peludo echaría más en falta de la isla neoyorquina, sino otro detalle que hizo saltar las alarmas de Ziva. Fue en su busca y se lo encontró sazonando el pescado de la cena.

—¿Qué pasa, pocholita? ¿Te ha salido el fantasma de la casa y te has asustado?

—Ah, ¿tenéis fantasma residente y todo? Porque tres son multitud.

—Nah, qué va, vive unas casas más allá, en una mansión en condiciones.

—Gruñón. Sigo diciendo que a mí me gusta, pero a lo mejor hay algo por lo que nos deberíamos haber quedado: ¿qué hay de tus reuniones?

—Canceladas en su forma presencial hasta nueva orden. Vamos a hacer una videoconferencia semanal para el que se quiera apuntar y Damon tiene mi número. Yo tengo el de Gibbs, lo cual no es de gran ayuda, pero teniendo en cuenta que la única forma que tendría de hacerme un cóctel de adulto aquí es rompiendo un frasco de perfume y no tiene pinta de saber bien, yo creo que me las arreglaré. Me acompaña una belleza escultural que me ha dicho que me va a enseñar krav maga y que se va a sentar a ver conmigo un maratón de cine tan malo que es bueno.

—Krav maga, ¿eh? Si la peli de hoy me gusta, negociaremos.

—Cómo se nota que eres empresaria de altos vueltos. Para esta noche había pensado en la horripilante en más de un sentido _La novia del monstruo_ , de Ed Wood y con un Bela Lugosi totalmente desquiciado porque al pobre ya le quedaba poca batería. Los críticos profesionales le dan un 45% de frescura y los usuarios, un apabullante 28%, no te digo más.

Aunque se fiaba de él y estaba convencida de que Tony no lo necesitaba, se aseguraría de que se conectase a esa reunión virtual. También debería armarse de paciencia. Lo amaba profundamente y los primeros días serían tan agradables como unas minivacaciones, pero acababa de comprometerse a pasar unas cuantas semanas recluida a solas con él. Sin duda en más de una ocasión sentiría ganas de apuñalarlo repetidas veces y debería recordarse por qué estaban allí. Ahora bien, si había sobrevivido a escondites infectos con compañía repugnante como Eschel o Michael sin que hubiera víctimas, al menos mortales, se las arreglaría de maravilla con Tony. Ya solo oliendo la cena se dio cuenta de que la reclusión valdría la pena.

Como se solía decir, mala no, lo siguiente. Lo único salvable de aquella copia barata, nunca mejor dicho, de _La novia de Frankenstein_ era su duración. Sin embargo, esa hora y diez de estancia en el planeta que había perdido ya no se la devolvería nadie. Se quejó a Tony y el muy mamón puntualizó que era solo hora y nueve minutos. A continuación ronroneó uno de sus “ven aquí, pocholita”, Ziva se acurrucó contra su costado y su existencia volvió a estar en orden. Todo saldría bien, ahora ya no le quedaban dudas.

Habría permanecido contra el torso de Tony encantada de no hacer nada de no ser porque a su culito peludo le dio por levantarse. Maldita fisiología, tendría sed o ganas de ir al baño o las piernas dormidas. Mentalmente lo perdonó por ser humano, se levantó ella también y salió al porche a disfrutar de la frescura de la noche. Los pasos de Tony resonaban a sus espaldas. Esperaba que se le acercase más, que la abrazara y hasta dejara un reguero cálido de besitos en busca de algo más en el dormitorio. En lugar de eso, Tony se detuvo y la llamó. Ziva se volvió y se lo encontró ahí, arrodillado, sosteniendo esa sortija con gesto implorante.

—Ziva David, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

—Tony… Esto es… —Carraspeó. Con lo sencillo que era responder a la pregunta. No obstante, su cerebro, abotargado, la condujo por otros derroteros—. ¿Esto me lo pides ahora que todavía no nos hemos hartado de estar aquí pegados todo el día no vaya a cortarme?

—Cortarte no, en todo caso te rajarías. Qué poca fe en mí tienes, pocholita; aunque, pensándolo bien, a lo mejor tienes razón. Es igual, ¿qué me dices?

Que el anillo era original, desde luego. En lugar del aburrido solitario transparente, un camino de diamantes que se abría paso a ambos lados del aro desde la mitad a la parte superior rodeaba y acompañaba a una enorme gema de un tono azul intenso y una transparencia inigualable en una talla que no era la clásica y sosísima redonda. Ya sin echarle el aliento imaginaba que sería de la mejor calidad, Tony no se habría conformado con menos. Tragó saliva y se inclinó un poco para observarla mejor. Una sílaba, solo necesitaba eso, ¿por qué se empeñaba su garganta en ponérselo tan difícil?

—El nombre original de es “talla de pera”, pero a mí no me gusta. Yo prefiero llamarla lágrima, ¿sabes por qué la he escogido?

—¿Porque tuvimos esa discusión sobre Tiffany’s después de ver la película?

—Podría ser, pero no. Frío, frío. Y que sepas que sigo sin estar de acuerdo contigo, sus joyas valen lo que cuestan. Si he escogido este zafiro con talla de lágrima es porque esa lágrima, las de los pendientes que usaré como soborno para que no te eches atrás el día de la boda y las de alegría son las únicas que quiero verte lucir durante el resto de nuestra vida. —Hizo una pequeña mueca, como si no estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo, como si tuviese dudas acerca del discurso que sin duda se traía preparado y ensayado de casa—. Cursi, lo sé, pero también cierto. Ya metí la pata una vez y tú me ayudaste a ver que a pesar de ello no estoy roto, que merezco que me quieran. Ahora ya lo tengo claro. ¿Qué me dices, Ziva?

—Que vas a tener que estrecharlo, seguro.

—Ah, no, pocholita. —La sonrisa del millón de dólares. Mal asunto—. Para eso están los amigos y, ya que le iba a pedir tu mano para que no me cortase la mía, Ari me dijo tu talla. Al principio le costó, pero…

—¡¿Que le pediste qué a Ari?! ¿Y cómo sabe él mi talla de anillo?

—Eso lo tendrás que aclarar con él. Y oficialmente no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Se echó a reír. Tony no iba a parar hasta oírlo de sus labios. Asintió y le extendió la mano.

—Sí, quiero.

Igual que una película. La sortija deslizándose por su dedo. La risa nerviosa y feliz compartida. El beso. El manoseo. Las manos de Tony bajo su ropa. ¿En serio quería hacerlo ahí? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ni que hubiera nadie observando e incluso en ese caso… 

—¡Junior, Ziva querida! Qué alegría veros aquí.

Anthony DiNozzo Sénior. No podía ser. El tipo se les acercó con su acostumbrado aire jovial y los abrazó mandando a paseo el distanciamiento social y todas esas paparruchas.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Imagino que lo mismo que tú y esta chica tan maravillosa dadas las alturas de temporada a las que estamos. Hay que protegerse y qué mejor que hacerlo en familia. No creía que fuerais a estar aquí, pero cómo me alegro de veros.

Y encima no podían echarlo. Después de todo, la vivienda le pertenecía. Tony se veía todavía menos entusiasmado que ella, pero deberían acostumbrarse. Menos mal que estaba ahí la playa para salir a desfogarse a la carrera o pegándole cuatro o mil gritos al mar cuando fuese necesario.

—Ya que supongo que os habréis quedado con el dormitorio principal, me paso a este de la planta baja. Así tendréis más intimidad. —Guiño, guiño. Y eso que todavía no se había fijado en el anillo. O a lo mejor sí—. ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Junior, ¿cuándo ibas a contármelo?! Enhorabuena, Ziva. Siempre te lo digo, pero sabes que te llevas a uno de los pocos solteros que valen la pena en Manhattan.

—Gracias, Anthony. Tony acaba de pedírmelo. Si hubieras aparecido dos minutos antes…

—Nos habrías terminado de aguar la fiesta.

—Qué gruñón eres, yo no sé cómo esta chica tan encantadora te soporta. Dime, ¿qué te parecería compartir mesa de trabajo conmigo? DiNozzo padre e hijo encargándonos de nuestros negocios codo con codo mientras Ziva le saca partido a la privacidad de tener la salita de abajo o el saloncillo de arriba para ella sola. No te lo tomes mal, pero lo suyo es más importante.

—Gracias, papá, siempre he sabido que podía contar contigo.

—Os dejo poneros al día. —Tony le puso ojos de corderito, pero era mejor que él y su padre se organizaran sin intromisiones.

—Pocholita…

—Tengo que confirmarle a Ari que te has atrevido y que le voy a partir la cara cuando volvamos a vernos. Además, el resto de la mishpacha querrá saberlo y Marcia y Peter también.

—Me has convencido. Marcia es capaz de venirse desde Brooklyn única y exclusivamente para estrangularnos como no se lo contemos.


End file.
